Abadonna Thanata Aristi
by Abadonna Thanata Aristi
Summary: Abadonna Thanata Aristi es un personaje creativo de rol, inspirado en la saga Cazadores de sombras. Su historia, aunque tiene mucho de dicha historia, es de mi autoría. Espero les guste y disfruten tanto como yo disfruté dándole vida a esta chica.
1. Chapter 1

___Aproximadamente cinco mil años atrás, el rey Lycaon de Arcadia se casó con la mujer de quien se había enamorado. Sabía que ella tenía algunas costumbres extrañas, pero la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a pasarlas por alto. Hasta su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños. Ese día, su hermosa esposa comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era una Apolita, y que los dos hijos que le había dado también morirían a los 27 años.___

_Renuente a dar semejante destino a sus amados hijos, Lycaon se dispuso a encontrar un modo de extender la vida Apolita. Reunió a tantos como pudo, y utilizó su magia para experimentar en ellos. _

_Esperaba que, si podía combinar su fuerza de vida humana a aquella de los animales, eso de algún modo rompería la maldición._

_Funcionó. En vez de vivir sólo 27 años, ahora tenían esperanzas de vida cercanas a los mil años. Y como eran nacidos de la magia y descendientes de los Apolitas psíquicos, terminaron con un montón de dones extra, tales como la telepatía, la telekinesis, habilidades para viajar en el tiempo y cambiar de forma. _

_Como cada persona y animal fueron divididos a la mitad, Lycaon terminó con 2 seres en lugar de 1. Una criatura estaba basada en el humano, queriendo decir que tenía el corazón de un humano, mientras que la otra estaba basada en el animal, con un corazón animal._

_Aquellos con corazones humanos fueron llamados Arcadianos y aquellos con corazones animales fueron apodados Katagaria, que quiere decir pícaros/desertores (rogue) Desde el principio hubo conflicto entre ambas razas. Los Arcadianos creían que los Katagaria eran seres inferiores porque permitían que sus instintos animales los gobernaran. Debido a eso, pensaban que los Katagaria necesitaban que los vigilaran de cerca. _

_Los Katagaria estaban recelosos de su equivalente humano, porque los humanos suelen ser engañosos. Si no le caes bien a un lobo, él te ataca abiertamente. Si le desagradas a un humano, él puede sonreírte en la cara y apuñalarte por la espalda._

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la guerra surgiera entre estos dos grupos, y continúa hasta el día de hoy. Hay villanos y héroes en ambos lados. _  
_Cada grupo ha designado a soldados que luchan y a protectores que cuidan a las mujeres y niños. Sus sociedades y su existencia son extremadamente complejos, y generalmente se separan para estar con los de su misma especie. Por lo tanto, un Ursulan (oso) Katagaria vivirá en un clan (patria) de Ursulan Katagaria, mientras que un Ursulan Arcadiano vivirá con otros Ursulan Arcadianos._

_Los soldados Arcadianos son llamados Centinelas, y generalmente patrullan en grupos de cuatro. Los Centinelas son elegidos por los Destinos, y son marcados en la pubertad con un pálido tatuaje que aparece en su rostro. Los soldados Katagaria son llamados Strati entre los Katagari, y los Arcadianos se refieren a ellos como Slayers (asesinos). _

**Hace aproximadamente 3,000 años**

París se vestía de blanco dando la bienvenida al invierno. Las calles se llenaban de gente, de risas, de esperanza. Para Damian Aristo aquello era más de lo mismo. Él no pertenecía a este tiempo. Con una existencia más antigua de lo que quería reconocer, aquel Were Hunter era, no de los últimos de su especie, sino el último de su linaje. Sus hermanos tenían familias, hijos. Pero él había dejado todo eso atrás desde la muerte de su compañera de vida. La hermosa Sofía había sido humana. Algo que no suele ocurrir pero él se había enamorado tan pronto la vio por primera vez. Se sintió torpe y virgen la primera vez que la había tocado. Y después de hacerla suya, había aparecido su marca de emparejamiento en las manos de ambos. Lamentablemente, ella no había tomado muy bien lo ocurrido. Lo había llamado monstruo y desapareció de su vida.

Fueron los 60 años más largos de su existencia.

Célibe, mientras ella estuvo viva, contempló con horror cómo ella se casó con un comerciante y le dio hijos. Hijos que debieron ser suyos. Murió de anciana, rodeada de su familia y, aunque con su muerte, Damian había encontrado su libertad, con ella murieron sus esperanzas de tener descendencia.

Una vez más, como cada siglo para esta fecha, Damian había saltado en el tiempo, al lugar donde la conoció. Un recordatorio de lo que fue y jamás sería. Un recordatorio de su soledad.

Estaba a punto de saltar a su época, cuando aquella rara mujer lo encontró.

Mujer... Una forma extraña de llamarla.

Más bien debía llamarla demonio.

_Akra_ _Apollymi_ _le_ _manda_ _a_ _llamar_

Vestida de negro, al igual que su cabello, se notaba que estaba fuera de lugar. Tenía ojos rojos con destellos naranja. Sus alas estaban ocultas mas no sus cuernos. Era hermosa, de forma macabra.

Damian no era experto en la mitología Atlante, pero sí que sabía quién era Apollymi. Diosa del caos y la destrucción, le había dado las armas a sus primos los apolitas para sobrevivir más allá de los 27 años que el cabrón dios Apolo había sentenciado cuando los maldijo. Bien, si aquello no podía ser más extraño, la curiosidad se infiltró en su cerebro. ¿Que quería Apollymi con él?

_Bien__. __Llevadme_ _a_ _ella__._

En un instante contemplaba París, al siguiente estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido. La Charonte tomó su verdadera forma mientras con gracia felina lo guiaba ante la diosa. Él se hubiera reído de estar en una situación menos extraña. ¿Que podía querer la diosa atlante con un simple Were Hunter como él? Si bien su raza era la más rara de todos, él no era el mayor de su familia, quién sí tenía un título como centinela. Damian siempre había crecido bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor y bien que, al haber decidido quedarse solo, era más bien considerado un paria para su familia. Un cero a la izquierda, aunque siempre fue mejor guerrero que su padre y hermanos.

La diosa estaba recostada frente a una fuente. Damian perdió el aliento. Tan hermosa como jamás la hubiera imaginado, sabía por las historias de sus ancestros que, con ella jamás se podría jugar. Podía arrancarte el corazón y hacértelo comer antes de caer muerto a sus pies.

Apollymi le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron y se puso en pie con la gracia que sólo una diosa posee.

_Damian_ _Aristo__. __He_ _esperado_ _un_ _siglo_ _para_ _encontrarte__._

Dijo ella, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. El dragón dentro de él gruñó de excitación tan pronto escuchó su voz y el humano en él se puso duro. ¿Que le pasaba?

_De_ _haber_ _sabido_ _que_ _me_ _buscaba__, __habría_ _aparecido_ _antes__, __mi_ _diosa__._

Dijo Damian con respeto y ella volvió a sonreirle. Era un encuentro raro, bizarro. Pero, ¿que no había sido raro en su existencia?

Ella chasqueó sus dedos y los Charonte a su alrededor se evaporaron. El vello de su nuca se erizó al saberse a solas con ella. Todas sus alarmas se encendieron al instante. Para un hombre de más de dos metros de estatura, sonaba ridículo ponerse nervioso ante una mujer tan menuda como lo era la diosa. Pero, aquellos ojos lo miraban con una curiosidad y con un hambre que nunca había experimentado.

Hablaron por horas de todo y de nada. Damian no lograba relajarse. Cada minuto frente a ella, incendiaba aún mas su deseo. Por algún motivo pensó que la diosa lo seducía a propósito. De ser así, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la diosa del amor y la lujuria. A ella le salía perfecto.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y, antes de registrar lo ocurrido, ella mordía de su cuello mientras él se corría en su interior. Hicieron el amor más veces de las que Damian había tenido sexo desde su nacimiento. Agotado y satisfecho, Apollymi le había acariciado su cabello hasta quedarse dormido.

Luego lo regresó a su tiempo. Probablemente el Were Hunter pensaría que había soñado todo. Mejor así. Mucho mejor así. Él no era necesario en sus planes. No por buen tiempo. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 año ****después**

Damian no podía quitarse aquella sensación de deja vu de la cabeza. Estaba en París nuevamente, como hacía un año atrás. Sin embargo, se sentía preso en su propia piel. No tenía nada que hacer allí, pero aquel maldito sueño que lo perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo abatía enormemente. Algo había cambiado hacía exactamente un año atrás. Había despertado en su tiempo, en su cama. Pero no recordaba cómo llegó allí. La sensación de que había dejado atrás algo importante, le había robado el sueño desde entonces.

Sin saber porque había necesitado regresar, había decidido pasar un día o dos en ese tiempo. Necesitaba pensar.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido. Pero supo que soñaba cuando vio nuevamente a la diosa que llevaba un año persiguiendo su subconsciente. Pero esta vez, no estaban en su cama. Estaban en un jardín. Ella parecía estar jugando con unas extrañas flores que él jamás había visto. Le daba la espalda pero Damian sabía que era ella, su diosa. Carraspeó bajo, para atraer su atención.

Ella se volteó, con un infante en sus brazos. Él instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

_No_ _fue_ _un_ _sueño_

Susurró para sí. Ella ladeó su rostro y asintió acercándose a él.

_No_ _te_ _sientas_ _usado__, __Damian_ _Aristo__. __Lamentabas_ _no_ _tener_ _descendencia__. __Yo_ _sufría_ _el_ _no_ _tener_ _a_ _mi_ _Apostolos_ _a_ _mi_ _lado__. __Ven__. __Déjame_ _presentarte_ _a_ _tu_ _hija__. __Ella_ _es_ _Abadonna_ _Aristi__._

El corazón se le contrajo tanto al humano como al dragón en él. Extendió sus brazos y la diosa puso a la bebé en sus brazos. De forma torpe la sostuvo. Tenía ya algunos meses, pero la sentía tan pequeña. Hebras rubias, casi blancas, adornaban su cabeza. Era pálida al punto de parecer muerta. Pero fueron sus ojos, los que lo cautivaron. Tan azules como el cielo mismo y así mismo de profundos. Era hermosa. Su hija. ¡Tenía una hija!

_Es_ _tiempo_ _de_ _que_ _la_ _lleves_ _a_ _tu_ _mundo__, __Damian__. __Aquí_ _está_ _en_ _peligro__._

A Damian se le contrajo el corazón. Su pueblo estaba en guerra. Su hermano había intentado matarlo y casi de milagro no lo había conseguido. Había perdido su castillo, todo lo suyo. Prácticamente era un vagabundo. ¿Que podía darle a su pequeña?

_No__... __No_ _puedo__. __No_ _tengo_ _nada_ _que_ _ofrecerle__, __mi_ _diosa__. __Moriría_ _y_ _prefiero_ _morir_ _por_ _ella_ _y_ _por_ _no_ _tenerla_ _conmigo__._

Apollymi sonrió. Ella sabía lo ocurrido en la vida de Damian. Había sufrido por él. Pero para asegurarse de que la profecía era cierta, tenía que asegurarse de que Damian pondría a su hija por encima de sí mismo. Se acercó a ambos y besó la frente de su hija.

_Ya_ _una_ _vez_ _me_ _separé_ _de_ _un_ _hijo_ _y_ _lo_ _dejé_ _en_ _el_ _vientre_ _de_ _una_ _reina__. __Pensé_ _que_ _estaría_ _a_ _salvo_ _y_ _sufrió_ _una_ _vida_ _llena_ _de_ _abusos__._

El tono de Apollymi se tornó vacío, lleno de ira e impotencia.

_¿La __amas__?_

Le preguntó y Damian la miró como si estuviera loca. Luego bajó la vista a su hija. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad. Era como si quisiera darle un lugar en su pequeño mundo. Él le acarició la mejilla y Abadonna agarró su meñique con su pequeña mano justo cuando él iba a apartar su mano. Fue una súplica silente de que no dejara de tocarla. El dragón en él, rugió con la fuerza sobrenatural de la protección.

_Es_ _parte_ _de_ _mi__. __La_ _amo_ _más_ _que_ _a_ _mi_ _vida__, __Apollymi__. __No_ _hay_ _rencor_ _en_ _mi__._

Apollymi pareció sopesar sus opciones.

_Entonces_ _se_ _quedará_ _conmigo__. __No_ _vamos_ _a_ _arriesgar_ _a_ _nuestra_ _pequeña__. __Diré_ _que_ _la_ _trajeron_ _de_ _una_ _emboscada_ _y_ _que_ _he_ _de_ _criarla__. __Si_ _se_ _sabe_ _que_ _nació_ _de_ _mi__, __antes_ _de_ _que_ _sepa_ _defenderse__, __no_ _podré_ _protegerla_ _si_ _la_ _alejan_ _de_ _mi__. __Podrás_ _verla_ _cada_ _vez_ _que_ _duermas__._

Damian asintió aunque se rompía por dentro. Se la devolvió a su madre, con el corazón destrozado. Era por su bien. La dejaba segura por su bien.

_Te_ _veré_ _pronto__, __hija_ _mía__. __Mantenla_ _a_ _salvo__, __por_ _favor__._

Rogó aunque él jamás rogaba. En los brazos de la diosa estaba su vida, su alma. Ella asintió de forma solemne antes de que la imagen de ambas se fuese alejando cada vez más,

Hasta que despertó.

Era padre. Tenía una hija. Y él estaba en peligro de muerte a manos de su propia familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**99** **años** **después****...**

_" Porque la destrucción y la soledad le darán forma a la vida. Mitad dios, mitad animal se forjará su propia leyenda. Su boca solo hablará verdad, incluso con una sonrisa en sus labios. Crecerá en la misma matriz que le dio vida al destructor pero nacerá sin mancha. Su propósito será crear balance. Al igual que la Madre tierra, será venerado y odiado por los suyos. Encontrará su propósito en medio del caos y traerá a la vida a los olvidados. Sus garras serán el arma con la que los dioses caerán a sus pies. El corazón de la destructora descansará eternamente en el pecho del dragón. "_

100 años. Hoy su pequeña cumple su primer siglo. ¡Cuan orgullosa estaba Apollymi de su hija! Era fuerte, justa. Era imposible conocerla y no amarla. ¿Quien habría pensado lo que encontraría en los pergaminos escondidos del maldito Archon? Apollymi bufó, deseando que su maldito medio hermano y marido estuviese hirviendo a fuego lento, hecho estatua. ¿Como pudo haberle escondido aquella profecía hecha por sus bastardas? Claro. Él no quería piedad para su hijo. Si ella hubiera conocido aquella información, hubiera sabido que su hijo tenía un seguro de vida. No hubiera sufrido todo lo que sufrió.

Suspiró acomodando sus cojines y se recostó en su chaise lounge. Estaba llena de furia. Si tan solo Apostolos la liberara, se encargaría de poner cada cosa en su lugar. ¡Nadie se burlaba de ella!

_¿Matera?_

La voz de su hija la sacó de sus pensamientos y automáticamente sonrió.

_Aquí_ _estoy_ _m'gias_

Levantó el rostro y la vio acercarse. Era tan hermosa. No tenía mucho de su padre. Parecía una copia suya y de su hermano. Mantenerla a salvo había sido un reto. Sólo sus Charontes de confianza sabían quién era ella en realidad. Para los demás, ella era una recogida bajo el ala de Apollymi. Al igual que Stryker, era su forma de mitigar la ausencia de su hijo.

A Abadonna no le molestaba que no la supieran hija de la diosa. Había crecido con su amor y el amor de su padre, a quien seguía viendo en sueños cada noche. Él le había enseñado a controlar su lado Arcadiano. Milagrosamente los destinos no habían logrado llegar a ella, aunque estaba segura de que conocían su existencia. Quizás era la vergüenza por lo que le habían hecho a su hermano Apostolos, lo que había evitado que le atacaran. Era eso, o el miedo atroz que le tenían a su madre. Al final no importaba. Ella había tenido una vida normal, dentro de todo.

Entró de la mano de Elathan, el Chalonte que la acompañaba desde que dio sus primeros pasos. Era su amigo, su protector, su maestro. En él había volcado todo el amor que sentía por un hermano que desconocía su existencia. Y él la adoraba.

Llegó donde su madre y se sentó a sus pies, con la cabeza en su regazo. Apollymi deslizó sus dedos en su larga cabellera rubia, similar a la de ella y Abadonna ronroneó de felicidad.

_Hoy_ _cumples_ _tu_ _primer_ _siglo__, __Abadonna__. __Según_ _las_ _costumbres_ _de_ _tu_ _padre__, __he_ _de_ _darte_ _un_ _regalo__. ¿Que __deseas__?_

Abadonna pensó varios segundos, antes de contestar. Cerró los ojos e inspiró.

_Quisiera_ _conocer_ _a_ _mi_ _hermano__, __matera__. __No_ _deseo_ _nada_ _más_ _que_ _verlo__._

Apollymi suspiró, para nada sorprendida al escuchar a su hija. Desafortunadamente, no se atrevía a tomar el riesgo de enviarla al mundo real.

_Sabes_ _que_ _es_ _peligroso_ _m'gias__. __Quisiera_ _complacerte__, __pero_ _aún_ _eres_ _muy_ _niña__. __Temo_ _por_ _ti__._

Abadonna suspiró y asintió. Llevaba toda su vida pidiendo lo mismo. La respuesta siempre era la misma. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Elathan, quien se mantenía a distancia prudente. Vio su propia tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su amigo.

_Entonces_ _no_ _necesito_ _nada_ _más__, __matera__. __En_ _ti_ _tengo_ _todo__._

Extendió sus brazos alrededor de su madre y Apollymi besó su cabeza. Abadonna jamás reclamaba, ni se molestaba. Ella siempre era conforme.

_Tienes_ _mi_ _corazón__, __hija_ _mía__. __Estoy_ _orgullosa_ _de_ _ti__._

Y con esas palabras amorosas de su madre, Abadonna cerró los ojos y se dejó ir por el sueño. Amaba a su madre más que a todo y jamás haría nada para preocuparla.

Nada


	4. Chapter 4

**14 ****de** **diciembre****, 2014**

_Te_ _mataré__ ¡maldita __bastarda__!_

Medea, hija de Stryker, siempre la había odiado. Desde que nació, siempre había detestado a Abadonna sin motivos. El motivo de su furia actual, fue porque Abadonna no le había permitido azotar a Elathan por puro capricho. Medea había gritado indignada hasta que se quedó sin voz. Abadonna no se había movido de su lugar, protegiendo a su amigo que estaba amarrado como un animal a un poste. Temblaba de rabia por su amigo. Para ella, los Charonte no eran sirvientes. Eran su familia.

_No_ _lo_ _tocarás__. __Te_ _lo_ _prohíbo__._

Medea soltó una carcajada, cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos. Aún siendo mucho más baja de el metro 90 de Abadonna, aquella malcriada se sentía una diosa a su alrededor. Normalmente eso le tenía sin cuidado a la hija de Apollymi, pero nadie se metía con su familia.

_Te_ _sientes_ _muy_ _segura_ _de_ _ti_ _por_ _ser_ _protegida_ _de_ _Apollymi__, ¿no __es_ _así__? __Mírate__. __No_ _eres_ _más_ _que_ _una_ _recogida__. __Patética__. __Ni_ _tus_ _padres_ _te_ _quisieron__._

Abadonna la ignoró. Le dio la espalda y usando sus manos, soltó a su amigo. Pudo haber usado su telekinesis, pero por consejo de su madre, siempre evitaba usar sus poderes cuando habían extraños o enemigos cerca.

_¿Estás __bien_ _Elathan__?_

Preguntó acariciando su mejilla y después revisó sus muñecas. La perra le había hecho daño a sus alas. Quería matarla.

_Elathan__ está_ _bien_ _Donna__. __No_ _te_ _preocupes_ _por Elathan__._

Abadonna le sonrió al escuchar el diminutivo cariñoso por el que Elathan le llamaba. Había pasado siglos peleando con él para que dejara de llamarla akra, término atlante para "ama y señora." Ella solía reñirle, diciéndole que la ama era su madre, no ella. Después de mucho discutir, Elathan había acortado su nombre a Donna. Sorprendentemente, le gustaba que él le llamara así.

Se voltearon para irse y Medea miró a Elathan con odio. Abadonna no vio venir las intenciones de Medea hasta que estampó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla del demonio.

_Irrespetuoso_ _de_ _porquería__. ¡No __te_ _basta_ _con_ _matar_ _a_ _mis_ _sirvientes_ _que_ _también_ _le_ _hablas_ _a_ _esta_ _bastarda_ _como_ _si_ _fuesen_ _familia__! __No_ _en_ _balde_ _son_ _animales__. ¡Os __odio_ _a_ _ambos__!_

Abadonna tardó 5 segundos en reaccionar y apenas 1 para cegarse de la ira. De un salto hizo caer a Medea y fue a por ella, mutando a dragón. Un enorme dragón blanco, poseído por las ansias de matar a quien había osado tocar a uno de sus protegidos.

Los gritos de Medea no se hicieron esperar mientras el dragón la atacaba. Todo se volvió un caos. Daimons aparecían por todas partes, atacando al dragón, intentando proteger a Medea de alguna forma.

_¿Que __significa_ _esto__? ¡Hija!_

Stryker entró con Zephyra, su mujer, cuando los daimons habían logrado alejar a Medea del furioso animal. Abadonna rugió, escupiendo fuego por su hocico. Pero la humana en ella logró calmarse lo suficiente y el dragón desapareció, dejando a Abadonna desnuda, en medio de la sangre y destrucción.

_Debería_ _matarte__, __recogida__. ¡__Haré_ _a_ _Apollymi_ _matarte_ _por_ _esto__!_

Fue a por Abadonna con sus manos desnudas. Elathan se puso en medio y abrazó a Abadonna, desapareciendo de allí al instante.

Ya en la seguridad de los dominios de su madre, Abadonna pasó sus dedos por sus heridas. Los daimons eran demasiado lentos para ella, pero habían marcado su piel. Elathan la cubrió con su propia capa. Entonces se llenó de rabia y vergüenza.

_Debió_ _dejar_ _que_ _azotara_ _a__ Elathan__, __akra_ _Abadonna__._

Que Elathan regresara a su tono respetuoso, le hizo hervir la sangre.

_Donna__. __Soy_ _Donna_ _para_ _ti__, __Elathan__. ¡Te __prohíbo_ _esa_ _actitud_ _conmigo__!_

Elathan abrió la boca para contestar, cuando las puertas fueron abiertas de golpe. Apollymi entró a su habitación hecha una furia. Parecía no tocar el suelo con sus pies. Parecía volar.

_¿Que __ha_ _ocurrido_ _Abadonna__? __Stryker_ _exige_ _tu_ _cabeza__._

Elathan se adelantó a contestarle y con un elegante movimiento de mano, Apollymi le hizo volar al otro extremo de la habitación y golpear la pared.

Abadonna siseó y dio un paso hacia su amigo, pero la fuerza de la mirada de su madre, la hizo detenerse. Sus manos se hicieron puños. Su bestia interior peleaba con su lado humano. Le costaba respirar. Pero no menguó ante su madre ni sintió vergüenza. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

_Medea_ _quiso_ _azotar_ _a_ _Elathan_ _sin_ _motivos__. __No_ _se_ _lo_ _permití__. __Me_ _insultó_ _y_ _lo_ _abofeteó__. __Me_ _cansé__, __matera__. __No_ _tolero_ _las_ _injusticias__. __Era_ _como_ _ver_ _cómo_ _maltrataban_ _a_ _mi_ _akribos_ _otra_ _vez__. __He_ _visto_ _demasiado_ _en_ _tus_ _recuerdos__. __No_ _podía_ _dejarla__._

Sus palabras eran dagas filosas al corazón de Apollymi. Su hija era justa, bondadosa, leal. Era parte de su naturaleza dragón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y maldijo a Archon por haber ocultado la profecía. Si Apollymi hubiera sabido de ello, Apostolos no habría sufrido. Su hermana lo hubiera defendido con garras y dientes.

Abrazó a su hija y besó su frente. Le dolía el peso de lo que debía hacer.

_Stryker_ _demanda_ _que_ _te_ _entregue_ _pero_ _no_ _confío_ _en_ _él__. __No_ _sólo_ _te_ _mataría_ _por_ _tocar_ _a_ _su_ _hija__. __Te_ _torturaría_ _hasta_ _hacerte_ _pedir_ _piedad__. __No_ _puedo_ _permitir_ _eso__. __Tengo_ _que_ _protegerte__. __Él_ _es_ _necesario_ _para_ _gobernar_ _los_ _daimons__. __Pero_ _tú_ _eres_ _mi_ _corazón__. __Es_ _tiempo_ _de_ _que_ _vayas_ _con_ _tu__ akribos, __Abadonna__. __Él_ _y_ _tu_ _padre_ _podrán_ _protegerte__._

Las palabras de Apollymi la llenaron de temor y extraña emoción. ¡Había pedido por siglos ir a ver a Apostolos! ¿Y ahora podría? ¿Conocería a su hermano y a su padre? Contrario a lo que siempre pensó, se llenó de tristeza al saber que dejaría a su madre, a sus amigos. No quería irse. No así.

_Akra__ ¿__permite__ a Elathan acompañarla? __Akra_ _Abadonna_ _no_ _conoce_ _nada_ _del_ _mundo__. __Elathan_ _quiere_ _proteger_ _a_ _su_ _akra__._

Apollymi miró al charonte y luego a su hija. Con una sonrisa triste, asintió.

_Te_ _confío_ _su_ _vida_ _Elathan__. __Cuidal__a __hasta_ _de_ _sí_ _misma__._

Abadonna negó. No quería irse. No así. Abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Así como la abrazaba cuando era una niña y lloró con ella.

_No_ _quiero_ _dejarte_ _Matera__. __Así_ _no__. __No_ _hice_ _nada_ _malo__._

A la diosa se le rompía el corazón. Era como vivir los maltratos que le hicieron a su hijo una y otra vez. Abadonna era transparente como el cristal. Llena de vida y bondad. No conocía en sí misma, lo cruel que era el mundo. Apollymi maldijo a los Destinos por obligarla a separarse de su hija. La consoló como cuando era una bebé y después besó sus manos.

_Podrás_ _venir_ _a_ _verme_ _cuando_ _quieras__. __Cuida_ _a_ _Apostolos_ _y_ _a_ _Damian__. __Sobretodo__, __cuida_ _de_ _ti_ _misma__._

Sorbiendo su nariz, Abadonna asintió.

_Así_ _lo_ _haré__, __matera__. __Elathan__, __ven_ _a_ _mi__._

Extendiendo su brazo, Elathan asintió e hizo una reverencia como despedida a Apollymi. Se hizo niebla y rodeó el brazo de Abadonna hasta hacerse una marca en forma de dragón, parecido a un tatuaje, en el antebrazo de Abadonna.

Ella mordió su labio cuando sintió algo parecido a lenguas de fuego rodeando su brazo, hasta que Elathan descansó en su lugar. Entonces ella volvió a mirar a su madre.

_Tengo_ _miedo__, __matera__._

Admitió y su madre volvió a abrazarla fuerte. Vio a su niña. Aquella niña que fue concebida bajo engaños. La bebé que la llenó de alegría, la niña que la llenó de emoción, la adolescente que la llenó de amor desinteresado, la mujer que la llenó de orgullo. Ella estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo. Sino su furia sería el triple de lo que ya era conocida. Nadie podría detenerla.

_Te__ amo, __Abadonna__. __Mi_ _corazón_ _descansa_ _en_ _el_ _pecho_ _de_ _mi_ _dragona__._

Fueron las últimas palabras de su madre, antes de transportarla a lo desconocido.


	5. Bono

_Un_ _bono_ _extra_ _para_ _quienes_ _quieran_ _saber_ _un_ _poco_ _de_ _nuestro_ _sexy_ _Charonte_

Nombre: Elathan Charonte  
Edad: 12,190 años  
Lugar de procedencia: Kalosis  
Ocupación: Protector de Abadonna Aristi  
Poderes:

Apariencia: Elathan aparenta de 25 a 30 años. Mide más de 2 metros, fornido pero con rostro infantil. Incluso tiene hoyuelos cuando sonríe. En su apariencia humana, es de cabello corto negro y ojos azules. Su forma de demonio es bronceado, rubio, ojos, cuernos y alas negros. De apariencia letal y peligrosa.

Personalidad: Elathan es el alma de la fiesta. No sabe quedarse callado y adora meterse en líos. Siempre dice lo primero que se le ocurre. Es divertido, aventurero. Ama comer y se come todo lo que encuentra. Es extremadamente sobre protector con su Donna, como él la llama. La vio nacer, crecer, hacerse mujer. Una muy hermosa. Aunque tiene un enamoramiento platónico con ella, jamás ha dicho nada. Obviamente conoce a su madre y no quiere morir bajo la furia de Apollymi. Es leal como un perro y, aunque Abadonna posee todo para poder defenderse, él daría su vida por ella. Su _akra_es su todo.

Historia:

Hermano mayor de Xiamara, la charonte de Apollymi, Elathan nació en Kalosis. Creció aprendiendo de su familia a proteger a los dioses atlantes. No todos fueron buenos con él. Creció recibiendo golpizas y malos tratos. Sin embargo, siempre se mantuvo fiel a sus amos.

Cuando Apollymi fue encerrada, él sufrió con ella. Contrario a la mayoría de los charontes, él se mantuvo velando las puertas de su templo. Allí solía jugar con sus pequeñas sobrinas y cuidaba a su hermana como podía. Si bien akra Apollymi cuidaba a los suyos, su responsabilidad siempre la tomaba en serio.

Cuando Xiamara murió, rapó su cabeza en señal de luto. Los dioses se burlaron diciendo que los charontes no tenían sentimientos. ¡Pero él sí los tenía! Y sintió que una parte de él, murió con ella.

Se formó el caos cuando el dolor de su akra fue sustituido por ira. Él se mantuvo a su lado, cuidándola desde las sombras. Buscó a su simi pero no logró encontrarla. Terminó dándola por muerta, y sufrió sin medida. Akri Apostolos regresó a la vida y él volvió a su encierro, acompañando a Apollymi, junto con otros charontes.

Había perdido la voluntad de vivir, hasta que escuchó el llanto de bebé recorrer todo Kalosis. Amó a Abadonna desde que la conoció.

Fue su padre, su amigo, su hermano. La ayudó a dar sus primeros pasos, le enseñó a comer, a jugar, a defenderse. La pequeña Abadonna lo traía por su meñique y la primera vez que le sonrió, juró protegerla con su propia vida.

La niña creció y se hizo la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera visto. Se volvió su payaso para hacerla reír y su paño de lágrimas cuando lloraba. Estaban juntos todo el tiempo. Y él se enamoró.

_Sabes_ _que_ _ella_ _no_ _es_ _para_ _ti__._

Le dijo akra Apollymi cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su charonte por su hija.

_Elathan_ _lo_ _sabe__, __akra_ _Apollymi__. __Pero_ _es_ _feliz_ _cuando_ _ella_ _sonríe__. __Elathan_ _solo_ _quiere_ _que_ _su_ _akra_ _Abadonna_ _sonría__._

Y con aquellas palabras había aceptado su mayor debilidad. Amaba una estrella inalcanzable. La dragona que protegía el corazón de la destructora, jamás sería para él. Pero él era feliz, solo con tenerla cerca.

Hasta que cometió el error de comerse 2 sirvientes del akri cruel. Él no los necesitaría. ¡Tenía muchos! Pero su hija lo vio cuando terminaba al último. Llamó sus guardias y lo agarraron. Lo llevaron a la sala de torturas y lo amarraron. Ella lo castigaría. Lo sabía. No le molestaba. Estaba acostumbrado. Lo triste era que los daimons no sabían tan bien. Su paladar estaba amargo.

Cubrió su cuerpo con sus alas para dejar su espalda descubierta. Elathan siempre aceptaba sus castigos. Pero akra Abadonna apareció y lo defendió. ¿Podía amarla más? Estaba como fiera contra akra bruja. Soltó sus amarres y acarició sus mejillas. Elathan fue feliz aunque no le gustaba verla molesta. Entonces akra bruja lo abofeteó.

Y quien él había jurado proteger, fue quien lo defendió.

En forma de dragón se lanzó a akra bruja. Elathan quiso separarlas pero no pudo. El dragón era muy fuerte. Luchó y mató a quienes la golpearon pero akri cruel apareció y quiso matarla. Elathan la llevó a un lugar seguro.

Se veía tan insegura desnuda y temblorosa que él le puso su capa. ¡Nadie debía ver su piel aperlada! Akra Apollymi apareció y él quiso hablar pero fue golpeado. Aún así, su akra Abadonna no lo defraudó. Lo defendió de su madre.

La culpa izó bandera en su corazón cuando supo que la enviarían a la tierra. Akri cruel la quería muerta. No dudó en ofrecerse a acompañarla. Él ya estaba vinculado a ella. Jamás la dejaría sola.

_El_ _mundo_ _está_ _lleno_ _de_ _demasiados_ _peligros_ _Elathan__. __No_ _la_ _dejes_ _sola__, __jamás__._

Ordenó akra Apollymi a su mente. Él sabía que aquello era cierto pero él no fallaría.

Él era de su akra Abadonna. Jamás la dejaría sola. Lástima le daban quiénes atentaran contra ella. Pues su furia será infinita y su apetito voraz.


End file.
